


Trixie's Mommy Dearest

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Trixie's Mommy Dearest [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Trixie is a sad and broken girl underneath her mean girl facade and it's up to Timmy and Chloe to help her overcome.
Series: Trixie's Mommy Dearest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656688





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie was combing her hair in her room but she hears a door bell

Trixie walked down the stairs and opened the door

Trixie growled "Hello Chloe"

Chloe glared "Hello Trixie"

Timmy said "Chloe just calm down"

Timmy and Chloe walked into Tang Mansion.

Timmy sees a picture of a cute 3 year old Trixie and her mother. 

Timmy said "Trixie who's your mom"

Trixie gulped

' You're a disgrace!'

'Stuffed animals are for little girls!'

' Don't tell me you met this bucktooth little boy'

Trixie sighed "It's Tallulah Tang"

Timmy and Chloe said "WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy said "Let me guess your mother's name is Tallulah"

Trixie nodded as tears filled her eyes

Trixie began to sing quietly 

Chloe said "Why did your mom won't let you sing"

Trixie said "It was a long time ago"

Flashback opens

A 5 year old Trixie was singing until she hears her mother's harsh voice

"TRICIANA!!!"

Trixie thought 'Uh-oh busted'

Flashback closes

Timmy said "Whoa brutal"

Trixie said "The abuse the mockery for years I couldn't just disobey my own mother"

Timmy and Chloe started feeling sorry for Trixie.

Timmy and Chloe hugged Trixie


End file.
